fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Salamence
Yazmyne's Salamence is a / -Type Pokemon and the first Pokemon Yazmyne acquired during her travels in the Riau region. He is Yazmyne's eleventh Pokemon overall. History Riau Adventures In Dreaming of Flight, Bagon appeared as a wild Pokemon walking through a forest when he spotted Yazmyne training her Aerodactyl. Bagon, dreaming of one day evolving into a Salamence and flying, was drawn to Aerodactyl began looking up to him. Yazmyne attempted to capture him, but she failed. Wanting to see Aerodactyl more, Bagon continued to follow Yazmyne. In A Toxic Lecture, Bagon followed Yazmyne into the Caladium City Gym in search of Aerodactyl. He eventually caught the middle of Yazmyne's gym battle against Scott when Aerodactyl defeated Weepinbell. Bagon rushed to the field, but Aerodactyl's glare kept Bagon back. In the next episode, Yazmyne decided to finally capture Bagon, sending Eevee to battle the Dragon-Type. Bagon was easily overwhelmed by the Evolution Pokemon but he fled to a lake before being captured. At the lake, he was nearly snatched by poachers, but Yazmyne and her Pokemon saved him. Bagon was finally captured in It's a Hard Noctowl Life! after Yazmyne saved him from being harassed by a team of Noctowl when Bagon disturbed them while training. To earn Bagon's trust, Yazmyne has Aerodactyl let Bagon ride on him in flight. In order to get Bagon to listen to him, Yazmyne took Bagon to Aster City's Dragon Club in Enter the Dragon's Lair, which featured very talented trainers who wished to become Dragon Masters, including Noxon. Bagon was happy to be there among fellow Dragon Pokemon. He also trusted Noxon immediately due to his strong affiliations with dragons. Noxon read Bagon and learned that the little dragon disliked humans after he was abandoned by his previous trainer for being too weak. However, it is true that Pokemon such as Dratini, Bagon, and Gible "level up" and learn techniques much slower than many Pokemon. To prove her worth, Yazmyne battled Noxon with her Eevee against his Dragonair. Spurned by the epic match, Bagon rushed to the battlefield, and when he would have been crushed by Dragonair's Dragon Rush, Yazmyne jumped in to save him and broke her arm in the process. Yazmyne's devotion to protecting Bagon, spurned him to finally trust and listen to her. In the next episode, Bagon began training for Yazmyne's gym battle against Lily. Bagon learned Fire Fang from Noxon's Charmeleon. In his first gym battle with Yazmyne, Bagon battled first, facing Lily's Leafeon in Aster's Lily!. Using his new Fire Fang attack, Bagon managed to burn Leafeon and deal more damage before he was recalled. Bagon returned to battle the gym leader's Bayleef and again burned it with Fire Fang, but he was quickly knocked out by a Solar Beam. Bagon competed in his first Contest in A Different Stage for All! in the battle rounds. Bagon cleared the first battle with ease but his lack of experience cost him in the semifinals, where he was defeated by a Loudred. Bagon continued training to master Dragon Claw and he perfected the move by An Informal Introduction!, first triggering the attack to defend against Yazmyne's new Ralts when it began teasing him. In On a Four Time High, Bagon battled first in Yazmyne's two-on-two gym battle against Blaze. Bagon battled Blaze's Quilava and started the battle strong, but he was unable continue when Quilava burned the ground with Lava Plume. Bagon ran and jumped on Yazmyne's head to get away. Yazmyne subsequently recalled him and replaced Bagon with Aerodactyl. Between Maximizing the Pressure and That Old and New Spunk!, Bagon entered the Etylia Town Contest in the battle rounds with Aerodactyl. The pair worked very effectively with Bagon happy to work with his personal idol. In the first battle, the pair handidly defeated a combination of Stantler and Machoke. They then defeated Noxon's pair of Gabite and Grovyle in a battle where Bagon and Aerodactyl were both fiercely under pressure. In the finals, they battled Lincoln's Torkoal and Golurk. During the match, Aerodactyl and Bagon perfected a Contest Combination of Thunder Fang and Fire Fang to seal them the victory and Yazmyne's second Riau ribbon. Bagon battled as Yazmyne's first choice in her battle against her old traveling partner Dante in From Friends to Competition. Bagon battled Dante's Mienfoo, and while he landed a few solid attacks, he was easily overwhelmed and defeated with a Drain Punch. In How to Catch a Cyndaquil, Yazmyne chose Bagon to battle the wild Cyndaquil that had been following them. Bagon battled well despite Cyndaquil's evasion tactics with Smokescreen and Double Team. Bagon managed to knock down Cyndaquil, allowing Yazmyne to capture him. Bagon and Cyndaquil quickly became good friends as the youngest members on Yazmyne's team. In Somersault, Bagon and Cyndaquil became regular sparring partners too. Shelgon teamed with Eevee in the first round battles of the Riau Grand Festival. The team battled Emma's team of Houndoom and Vileplume on the grassy field in Rematch of the Festival Millennium!. Houndoom and Vileplume stole an early lead with their Sunny Day combinations, enhancing Houndoom's Solar Beam and triggering Vileplume's Chlorophyll ability. Facing their Flower Cannon combination, Shelgon blocked it with Protect. He and Eevee then performed a combination of Hidden Power and Double Edge. It's timing proved perfect, occurring just as the effects of Sunny Day fades, and they knocked out Vileplume. However, Shelgon was knocked out by Houndoom's Solar Beam. Due to Eevee's efforts in the last minutes of battle, they advanced Yazmyne to the second round of battles. Shelgon battled third in Yazmyne's Full Battle against Malik during the Middlemist Conference in Hurricane and Thunder. Shelgon faced Malik's Jumpluff and despite his best efforts he was put to sleep. When he woke up, he attacks failed to due Jumpluff's multiple Cotton Guard defenses. Shelgon was subsequently defeated by multiple super-effective Fairy Wind attacks. The Orange Saga When Yazmyne left for the Orange Islands, Yazmyne brought Shelgon with her, intending to fulfill her promise to evolve him into Salamence. In Outdoor Athletics!, Shelgon joined Ivysaur and Spritzee during the the third task of the Navel Island Gym Battle, the bobsled race. Shelgon's role was to remain in front. His heavy body accelerated their path of descent down the mountain. When the sled launched into the air and slew due to Spritzee's Fairy Wind, Shelgon was elated to fly and began dancing in the sled, and Yazmyne had to calm him. Shelgon's didn't disrupt the race for his team at all, and they ultimately won the race. Shelgon's experience flying during the Navel Island Challenge, reinvigorated his passion and desire to evolve and fly. In The Dream to Fly is Still Alive!, he kept jumping off a cliff on Fragaria Island to fly. Yazmyne managed to calm Shelgon and promise him they'd resume training so he could get stronger and evolve. Shelgon shared a friendly battle with his new teammate Gastly in Cat Island Misadventures! when the Pokemon were left to their own devices. At the end of the day, Shelgon was knocked and completely exhausted while Gastly was chipper and floating about. Yazmyne relied on Shelgon in A Trial of Emotional Endurance to be Yazmyne's Dragon-Type for her Trovita Island Gym Challenge. Shelgon battled a Goodra and demonstrated great power against the psuedo-legendary Pokemon. Goodra retaliated with powerful attacks of its own. Shelgon either defended or endured, but he ultimately had the last word. A Dragon Breath defeated Goodra and Yazmyne won her Dragon Test. In Pokemon Triple Trouble!, Shelgon participated in Yazmyne's Kumquat Island Gym Challenge against Luana. He joined Ivysaur and Gastly in the Triple Battle Round, and they faced Luana's Mamoswine, Vanilluxe, and Beartic. The team of Ice-Type Pokemon completely overwhelmed Shelgon and his teammates who were out of sync and could not battle effectively together. They were all knocked out, this losing the gym battle for Yazmyne. Yazmyne brought Shelgon with her to Shamounti Island when she needed to take photographs of the Legendary Birds. Shelgon assisted in the photograph of Articuno in Titan of Ice!, stopping the Freeze Pokemon from attacking Yazmyne with Protect. Shelgon has a more active role in Titan of Fire!, teaming with Eevee and Gastly very effectively in the battle against Moltres. Shelgon and Eevee combined Helping Hand and Protect to allow Shelgon's defensive shield to last longer. In addition, their combinations briefly paralyzed Moltres when Shelgon used an enhanced Dragon Breath. After the team photographed Moltres, Shelgon ran off once the team got deeper in the mountains upon their descent. Shelgon sensed the Salamencite that Yazmyne recovered. Due to Shelgon's teamwork with Eevee and Gastly, Yazmyne use them together in the Triple Battle Round of her rematch against Luana in The Single Double Triple!. They faced Luana's Audino, Lucario, and Whimsicott. This time, Yazmyne's three Pokemon worked very well together. Shelgon's primary roll was defense with his Protect to shield Gastly and Eevee. He then helped knock out Whimsicott. The team whittled down to Shelgon and Gastly against Lucario who was both defended and vitalized by Audino. When Lucario knocked out Gastly, Shelgon was left alone and could not handle its power alone. He grew angrier and angrier, which stimulated his evolution into Salamence. Salamence unlocked his new ability, Intimidate, which weakened Lucario. Salamence proceeded to defeat it and then Audino, who did not know any offensive moves. Salamence's victories allowed Yazmyne to claim her final Orange League Badge and thus qualify to challenge the Champion of the Orange Crew. In Baby Flying Steps, Salamence trained under Pidgeot and Butterfree, who taught him how to manage his new wings and fly for a week. When mastered, Salamence flew for hours until he tired out. Salamence's lessons were primarily preparation for entry in the Kumquat PokeRinger competition in Flight of Fancy. Salamence was an inferior flier to compared to move of his competition, but ultimately advanced to the final due to his new raw power. They defeated Simon and his Metagross along the way. Salamence and Yazmyne ultimately lost to a very nimble Taillow, who had sneaked its way to the final as a giant killer. Despite the loss, Yazmyne and Salamence's bond improved tremendously. When they hugged, the Salamencite was close enough to Salamence to active. Yazmyne accidentally triggered Salamence's Mega Evolution into Mega Salamence, which completed in the next episode. Onlookers marveled as Salamence's incredibly new beauty and form upon Mega Evolution, but the surge of energy made Mega Salamence angry and wild. Salamence when on a destructive rampage and even attacked Yazmyne with no control of his abilities. Salamence dueled his teachers Butterfree and Pidgeot in a long battle to calm him, but despite their training and talent, they could not withstand Mega Salamence's tremendous speed and power, and they could not break through his defenses. Salamence had to be calmed by Luana's Mega Audino who used Heal Pulse. Salamence fell unconscious and regressed to his original form. Luana directed Yazmyne and Nick to Ultima to teach Yazmyne and Salamence to control his nee Mega Evolution. They arrived to Ultima's private island in The Legend of Ultima!, and Ultima immediately tested their strength. Salamence Mega Evolved to face Ultima's Feraligatr, who could no Mega Evolve. For a few moments, Salamence listened to Yazmyne, but he regressed into a rampage. Feraligatr knew how to handle even the strongest Mega Pokemon and defeated Mega Salamence. In The Blood Soaked Crescent!, Yazmyne and Salamence began their Mega Evolution training by flower arranging day after day to improve their bond. However, Yazmyne and Salamence did not resonate with this training due to the methods Yazmyne usually goes about when bonding with her Pokemon, which is normally teaching her Pokemon a new move. She tried to teach Salamence Dragon Rush to "replace" Double Edge since the move would now inflict recoil. Salamence no longer has his Rock Head ability. Though they could not learn Dragon Rush so easily, Yazmyne and Salamence believed their bond was growing and they attempted Mega Evolution again against Ultima's orders. Salamence, however, still proved uncontrollable. He went on a rampage and attacked Yazmyne, gravely injuring her abdomen with his Mega Evolved state's razor sharp wings when he attacked with Double Edge. Yazmyne's injury sparked the memory he had of Yazmyne protecting him from being injured by Dragon Rush from Noxon's Dragonair. It was the time Yazmyne promised to always be there for Salamence. This memory snapped Salamence out of his aggression and Mega Evolved State. Salamence's rampage was heard by Nick and Ultima, who rushed to their location. Yazmyne's Pokemon were with them and attacked Salamence to keep him away from Yazmyne. Salamence flew up and Ivysaur attacked Salamence with multiple Energy Balls, telling him to leave and never come back. Salamence subsequently fled to another unknown island. In The Fears of Mega Evolution!, Yazmyne survived Salamence's attacks. After admitting how much she fears her Salamence and Mega Evolution as well as her general fear of Mega Evolution, she and Nick left Ultima to find Salamence. Yazmyne tracked Salamence using the tracker software in Poke Balls, and discovered that he was headed toward Pummello Island. In Yazmyne and Nick's Island Adventure!, Salamence was Yazmyne's first choice in Orange League Championship Battle against Drake, the Head of the Orange Crew. Salamence faced Drake's Steelix and immediately weakened it with Intimidate. Yazmyne planned to have Salamence battle until Steelix used Explosion so Salamence could defend against it with Protect. Salamence was overpowering Steelix, but a surprise Dragon Tail forced Yazmyne to recall Salamence. Salamence returned in The Archipelago Supreme! as Yazmyne's final Pokemon in the Full Battle. He faced Drake's Dragonite and immediately Mega Evolved. Salamence and Dragonite engaged in a fierce duel that looked to end with a straightforward collision between Double Edge and Dragon Rush, but both Pokemon survived. When Salamence shivered from the recoil of Double Edge, Dragonite aimed to attack with Dragon Claw, but he had fallen over, unable to battle. Salamence defeated Dragonite, winning Yazmyne the battle and title of Orange Crew Champion. During the week following the battle, Salamence joined Yazmyne and his teammates for various photographs until they were allotted their place in the Orange League Palace of Victory. In The Dream of Flight is Realized!, Salamence was called to help stop poachers from stealing Dragon Pokémon cared for by Katrina, a budding Dragon Master. Because Katrina also missed her boat to Blackthorn City in Johto, Yazmyne left Salamence with her to fly to Blackthorn City. Yazmyne and Salamence bid a tearful farewell before Salamence departed with Katrina. Johto Frontier Salamence and Yazmyne were reunited when Yazmyne arrived in Blackthorn City to challenge the Battle Hall. By the time of Yazmyne's arrival, Salamence had fathered a Charmander with Noxon's Charizard, and the two were now mates. After a few days training with Yazmyne, Salamence was enlisted to compete in the Battle Hall as Yazmyne's favorite Pokémon. Salamence battled eighteen Pokémon, each of different types in consecutive single battles until Yazmyne earned the right to face Hall Matron Argenta. For the final battle, Salamence Mega Evolved to face Argenta's Mega Gallade and won, earning Yazmyne the Hall Print. Yazmyne later returned Salamence to the Dragon's Den, but before she left, Salamence requested Yazmyne capture and train his Charmander offspring. Yazmyne subsequently added the Fire-Type to her roster. Sinnoh Dreams Salamence was called from Johto to help Yazmyne conquer the Lily of the Valley Conference. Salamence was Yazmyne's final choice in her semifinal encounter against Abdul. He faced Abdul's Mega Latios and subsequently Mega Evolved as well. They battled brilliantly and to a draw. This draw meant neither trainer would advance to the finals. Personality and Characteristics Bagon, much like Pidgeot and Venusaur, is a very serious, competitive Pokemon but separates herself from them by still being friendly and outgoing with other Pokemon. Upon introduction, Bagon disliked humans dearly and refused to trust or listen to Yazmyne even after she managed to capture him. As a result, Bagon would hide far away but not-so-conspicuously. Bagon's dislike of humans extended to the point where Bagon refused to be treated by Yazmyne when he was injured in battle, leading Eevee to learn Refresh just to heal her new teammate. Bagon's dislike for humans was a result of her previous training beating her when she would not learn techniques or evolve fast enough even though Bagon, like many Pokemon of the pseudo-legendary Pokemon line, take much longer to learn stronger techniques than other Pokemon. Yazmyne was patient with Bagon, and over time, Yazmyne became the only human Bagon would trust before meeting Dragon Masters, such as Noxon. Per her species, Bagon vividly dreams of evolving into Salamence and flying. With this dream, she was naturally drawn to the Yazmyne's large Aerodactyl, who became a big brother of sorts to Bagon, keeping her in line and sharing his food with her. Aerodactyl would also let Bagon ride on his back to see what it's like to fly. Major Battles Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon